Abstract LSUHSC CARC Analytical Core The Analytical Core of the Comprehensive Alcohol-HIV/AIDS Research Center (CARC) is responsible for streamlining workflow of biospecimen storage and inventory, analytical procedures, data management and statistical analysis in support of clinical and nonhuman primate pre-clinical research proposed by CARC Research Components and Pilot Projects. The Analytical Core will perform its responsibility in close collaboration with the Experimental Core and CARC investigators to ensure efficient protocol adherence and consistent application of high quality control, biosafety and data security practices. To achieve our goal, the Analytical Core is organized into the Biological Sample Processing and Analysis (BSPA) Unit and the Data Management and Analysis (DMA) Unit. Each unit uses cutting-edge technologies and specialized expertise and experience to support the planned studies and to develop new analytical protocols needed by CARC scientists to advance discovery. The responsibilities of the Analytical Core will be guided by four Specific Aims: 1) To acquire and process samples obtained from the proposed studies. 2) To assay human and non-human primate biological samples according to the experimental designs of the individual Research Components and Pilot Projects. 3) To develop and implement informatics solutions for all data generated by and for the CARC studies. 4) To provide statistical expertise to CARC investigators in experimental design, statistical analysis, and publication preparation. The BSPA Unit will be responsible for receiving, preparing, storage and inventory of biospecimens collected by personnel in the Experimental Core as well as timely analysis of these samples using its expertise in cell culture, flow cytometry analysis and sorting, intracellular cytokine staining, qPCR, RT- qPCR, luminex, ELISAs, RIAs, Western blot, and immunohistochemistry. The DMA Unit will work with CARC investigators and the LSUHSC School of Public Health Epi Data Center in designing, testing, and implementing online data collection tools and study databases using REDCap (Research Electronic Data Capture) to meet the specific needs of CARC investigators. The DMA will train and oversee personnel in the BSPA Unit, Experimental Core, and Research Components on data entry placing special emphasis on data integrity, security and confidentiality. The DMA Unit will perform all statistical analysis, and work with investigators in preparing presentations, manuscripts and progress reports. These efforts will facilitate the sharing of research findings and data among projects, will increase collaborations between the researchers and promote the development of new research proposals, thereby integrating the knowledge acquired from the rhesus macaque and human studies. The close interaction of the Analytical Core with the Experimental Core and Research Components will provide an extremely powerful matrix to maximize synergies to achieve the CARC goals.